


Flustered

by XiariaDragneel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Barista Chan, Chan's Chill, Coffee Shop, College AU, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hyunjin just wants to dance, I wanted more panicked gay Minho so I made one, M/M, Minho cute panic vs agressive panic, Pining, Woojin Jisung wing man, but kind of oblivious, minchan, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiariaDragneel/pseuds/XiariaDragneel
Summary: "Milk or Cream?""your smile is pretty.""What?""I said Cream Chan please keep up."or in which Confident Gay Minho finally meets his match in the form of Chan, the seemingly oblivious Barista





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this but here.
> 
> was originally a one shit but it's probably only gonna be 2-4 chapters max

Minho was a confident guy. 

He was popular guy among his peers, a well known individual at his collage, a talented dance major He'd often have many girls and guys tripping over themselves, figuratively and literally. Minho was also a flirt finding the reaction he got out people entertaining.

But even though he flirted quite a lot, he was never one to give way, to actually date or sleep around. His flirting was merely as said, entertainment and a form of people pleasing.

He always claimed he was too busy. Flirting with people was fun but putting time into a relationship would just be too much for him besides, school, dance and other things.

"I thought for sure you give this one your number, he seemed nice." Jisung said after witnessing Minho playing along to the flirting of yet another suitor but he playful shot him down after. "He's not really my type." Minho struggled as the made their way through the hall.

Jisung rolled his eyes, like he hasn't heard that excuse before. "What even is your type." he asked just receiving another shrug. "I don't get you, you encourage people's flirting with you only to shoot then down afterwards, I wanna say you wuss out but you don't ever seem flustered or anything, your just like 'hey your cute but like I won't date you.'

Minho chuckled and rolled his eye "your crazy."

"But am I wrong though, when was the last time you even went on a date, maybe it's time your kinda getting to be a hag?" 

Minho made a face as he opened the door, exiting the building. "Okay one; since when was my love life important to you, two; I'm 21 who you calling a hag?"

Jisung continue pestering Minho all the way to the little coffee shop near campus they always meet up at. "Jisung." Minho warned kind of annoyed now. The younger always brings this up once in a while, he doesn't know why it's not like Minho was sad or lonely or anything, in fact he was Perfectly happy with his life now.

"Fine fine," Jisung surrender "but at least tell me when was the last time you went in a date." Minho made a face, suddenly finding the table cloth interesting as he mumbled. "hyung can you say that again, I can't hear you."

"I said, since high school." He sighed.

"Since high school..." Minho could see the wheels turning in Jisung head, hopefully he didn't connected anything. 

*GASP*

or he will, damn it 

"Since high school?!? that means— MINHO! you still not over him?!!!" Jisung looked both shocked and disappointed but Minho soon defended himself. "I AM OVER HIM! it's just— it's just not the same." Minho didn't realize he stood up, till a familiar barrister pulled up besides them, holding their order in his tray.

"um...are you guys okay? Minho hyung?" the blond said, a bit taken aback by Minho out burst a few seconds ago. Said boy sad quickly sat back down and collected himself and cleared his throat. "uh Felix, hey sorry we were a bit ...noisy."

The blond just laughed setting the coffee and cakes down in between them "hahaha it's fine, there's hardly anyone here right now anyway, are you okay Though." 

"I'm fine, thanks" he said picking up his coffee and blowing at it. Felix smiled and turned to the other boy who was already digging into his cheese cake. "Jisung anything you need?"

"your number?" 

"Anyway so Minho hyung if you need anything I'll be over there."

Jisung chuckled to himself not feeling dejected in the slightest. He wasn't a flirt like Minho, hell he wasn't a flirt at all but he just enjoyed teasing the foreign barrister from time to time.

"So ..." he said looking back at Minho who was just about to dig into his cake, "can't you just drop it." he snapped.

"I will I just...you say your over him, which you should be, he was horrible to you, what do mean by its not the same?"

Minho sighed for the umpteenth time, deciding he should just say whatever is on his mind.  
"I never got that feeling with anybody." he said soft nibbling his spoon. 

Jisung quirked an eyebrow "what feeling?"

"you know that funny feeling in your stomach, and just feel so flustered around that person that you wanna run away from them but at the same time just hug and be by their side forever." Minho Finished, his face for the first time in a while feeling warm from something that isn't anger. He looked up from his cake since Jisung hasn't said anything yet, the boy was just giving him a look he couldn't decipher.

"What."

"Oh my god.." he said somberly but his face suddenly broke out in a smile, eyes filled with stars "HYUNG I NEVER TOOK AS THE HOPELESS ROMANTIC TYPE!"

"Quite down will you."

"Aww now I feel kinda bad, your just waiting fir that special person, the one true love, that’s so SWEET." Jisung toned down the volume but the younger was practically squealing in his seat.

"now there I told you now drop it—"

"but hyung, why do you shamelessly flirt with people if your looking for your Prince Charming or are—"

"drop it!"

"okay okay." Jisung said going back to eating a cake.

They both ate their deserts, and drank their coffee in silence, before Jisung smiled again

"That's really cute of you though hyung"

"Shut it.".

"mhmm."

..................

  
Even though he would occasionally throw in Prince Charming jokes hear and there but he fortunately left the subject untouched for about a week. 

Today Minho was having a rather stressful morning even without Jisung breathing down his neck. His dance team vice captain was currently out of the country and unable to compete with them in the next two weeks. not only where they a member short, because of the captain, Jaemin injured his leg and will be out for at least 2 months so now they were a member short which just messing with the hole choreography.

He could either one: reorganize the whole choreography 

or 

two: get somebody to replace him for now.

He was leaning with just reorganize it since he didn't know anyone on such short notice and didn't know if they could catch up in such a short time, but just has he was about to text the squad his decision when Jisung sent him a text.

He recommended Felix.

Apparently the Australian exchange student was a also a dancer among other things and could probably help them out. He was gonna ask how Jisung knew this information but decided to grill him later, as of right now he was heading down to the coffee shop, it was early around 8am and Minho didn't know if The freckled boy would be there so early, Minho never was he was always to late to pass by the café on mornings and usually got his coffee on campus on mornings, though hopefully someone was who could give him the youngers number was there so he could fill him in through out the day.

*ding*

Minho practically ran the whole way bursting through the café door, he swore if he didn't have pretty good stamina and legs of steals, else he'd be completely beat and sleeping through half his classes.

Gathering himself he looked around the café and it was completely empty saved for figure behind the counter. nearing the counter he noticed the figure had dark hair, they looked nothing like Felix.

"uh Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but—" Minho's voice died in his throat and dropped to his stomach. The strangers turned around revealing big dark wavy curly, falling gently bright eyes that closed into a beautiful Crescent complimenting his cheerful and holy shit were those dimples?!?!

"uh hey, you okay." the stranger said suddenly closer then he was before, waving his hands in front of Minho face, which caused him to jumped back a bit, his face heating up.

"y-yeah I'm fine, I just— I'm here for—"

fuck.

what was he here again? why wasn't his brain working, who was this guy? was he new or did he just work the morning shift— was the café always did warm, maybe they didn't turn on the A/C yet— Felix right Felix, I'm here for Felix.

"I um, I-is Felix here?"

WHY WAS A STUTTERING SO MUCH HE DOESN'T STUTTER, HE'S LEE MINHO?!

"Oh Felix, he's doesn't work on mornings, you know school and stuff, and I don't think he's working later either I'm sorry." The stranger voice was just so calm and sweet, he almost completely missed what he said, just listening to the melody of his voice. Did he detect a hint of an accent?— NO FOCUS MINHO!

"Um, do you have his number, do you think I could have it, it's kinda of an emergency." he managed to get out without stuttering. The stranger paused looking Minho up and down seemingly hesitant to give a perfect stranger his co-worker's number. Minho felt himself fidget under the Batista's gaze but his expression soon turned back to his welcoming smile has he turned from the counter.

"sure hold on."

As soon as the Stranger walked away and disappeared somewhere in the back, Minho let out a deep breath he didn't he realized he was holding.

What is wrong with me. Why is my heart beating so fast.

The curly haired barista returned shortly after with a pen and paper, he wrote something down, obviously the number and folder it and handed it over to Minho but paused just as the he was about to grab it. 

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked.

"Minho, Lee Minho." 

"huh Well Minho I'm Bang Chan, please don't be a crazy stalker." he said jokingly handing over the piece of paper. Minho nervously laughed at the Batista's attempt at humor, though he was pretty sure he was probably serious, as he reached out for the paper, his finger momentarily rubbed against the barista and Minho let out a little noise he hoped he didn't hear but he probably did since he was looking at him weirdly.

Stuffing the paper into his pocket Minho awkwardly stood their, looking at the beautiful barista infront of him, a warm smile still on the males face just silently staring back. The silence must have gone on a little too long as the raven cracked his head to the side "Did you wanna order something too?"

That seam to pull Minho out of his staring spell as he as he held up is hands in denial "huh no no. I just—" just then Minho's phone beeped signaling a message, he pulled it out, momentarily forgetting the male in front of him and his currently failing heart.

It was just a random good morning text from his mother like she always does, but it's like 8:39 right now kinda late— FUCK THAT MEANS HE'S GONNA LATE TOO!

"shit I'm late— uh sorry I need to go" Minho said walking backwards, suddenly feeling self conscious. "Uh thanks uh Chan and I swear I'm not stalker hehe, I just—" Minho backed right into one of the card board menu cut out, his face flared as he repeated apologized while picking up the display. setting it back up, Minho glanced up the barista who didn't even look the slightest bit upset but actually amused.

Minho smiled nervously as he grabbed the door handle and gave a small wave to which the curly haired guy, Chan, actually returned, his dimples appearing once more as he smiled.

Sliding out the door Minho scurried passed the coffee shop window, and paused near a wall, next to the building hold his chest in his hands, his legs suddenly feeling like Jelly.

"Oh My God."

............

Minho managed to make it to his classes on time, not that it seemed to matter since he couldn't focus one bit during any if his morning classes, him mind plagued by messy dark curls and adorable dimples.

Strolling into the cafeteria, Minho immediately make a line towards Jisung, who was sitting with Hyunjin, Woojin and Seungmin.

"—that it wasn't fair and then I said—"

"JISUNG!" Minho suddenly barging in cutting Jisung off "We need to talk!" 

"Minho you scared me, about what?"  
Minho just made a weird face, pointing his head in the direction of the exit, obviously not wanting to say it in front of Hyunjin and Woojin.

"Are you not even gonna say hi to us?" Hyunjin deadpanned from across the table "and what's up with your face, why are you red? you sick or something? your literally captain—"

"I'm not sick!" 

Hyunjin gave him a flat look and turned to Woojin expecting. Aspiring medical student looked at his friend and grabbed his face and ignored his tiny protests, searching for anything evidence of probably a fever or something since Minho seem to be unusually flushed.

"uhh boojin " Minho said through squished cheeks "can ju let go ob me no— " his slured speak was cut off when the older suddenly let out a loud gasp. surprisingly the recipients of the table, especially Hyunjin as he almost fell off his seat "what? is he actually sick?!?? — who's gonna captain us now—"

"no no he's not sick!" Woojin interrupted letting go of Minho's face. Minho frown running his jaw. 

"I already said i was sick, now what was that for." Woojin surprised expression turned to a calm one before it turned to a cheeky knowing smirk.

"So Who's the guy?"

.......

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me anything thought you had, feed back would be nice
> 
> hope u enjoyed 💖


End file.
